Far over the Misty Mountains
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Time is short and words are few, especially in Thorin's case. Living with a lifetime of guilt and hatred for the destruction of Erebor and the abandonment by the elves, Thorin is growing callous and paranoid, Will a trip that isn't in his plans cure him of his madness or will the great and mighty Thorin Oakenshield fall prey to the fate of his grandfather and father?
1. Chapter 1

He could smell the gold in the rock. It called to him like a child is called by the aromatic scent of chocolate. " Don't. Ignore it and keep walking." He chided himself for even thinking about it." It seems that our leader is a bit preoccupied." Thorin heard Gandalf's voice and he looked up quickly making eye contact with the old wizard.

" You alright Thorin?" Balin, good old Balin, always concerned about the good of the Dwarven Empire.

" I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired." Thorin faked a yawn to prove he was.

" Well, it is almost sunset. I think we can stop for the night here." Thorin saw a flash of concern pass like a thin veil over Gandalf's aged blue eyes. Thorin merely gave a curt little nod as he sat down, his metal plated back against the gold rich rock. Somehow being close to it made him feel better.

" I wonder if this is what my grandfather felt like." The thought made Thorin shudder. Everyone kept telling him he was not his father or his grandfather, but if he was catching the sickness for gold his grandfather had, how could they be so different. Closing his eyes, Thorin saw his grandfather standing in the Imperial vault watching the gold coins he picked up run through his callous fingers. A small sigh escaped Thorin as he felt the same joy his grandfather felt, rush like a pleasure release through him, leaving him exhausted.

" Dinner's ready." Bifur's voice brought Thorin back to his senses as he lifted up his head to be faced with the inquisitive look of Bilbo.

" Thorin, you don't look so good. I think you need some rest." The hobbit's thin reedy voice grated along Thorin's taunt nerves and he had the sudden impression that if he threw Bilbo off of the ridge they were on, no one would actually blame him.

" I'm fine Bilbo. Just tired. Now will you leave me alone?" He hissed and the hobbit quickly and quietly backed away.

" You know, you didn't need to scare him. He is just trying to look after you and the others." Thorin choked as he was startled by Gandalf's statement and sudden appearance. " Will you people leave me in peace?" He groaned turned his head away from Gandalf." I know you smell it Thorin. Its like a drug and you must fight it. When we get to Erebor…"

" Erebor. If we get there. At this pace, we'll be there by next year's Durin's day." He snapped like a Warg on Gandalf's hope of reaching the Lonely Mountain and crushed it.

" Fine. If you don't want my help I'll leave you alone Thorin Oakenshield. But mark my words; if you aren't careful, you will head down the same path your grandfather took. Into madness." Gandalf snapped and he walked away leaving Thorin with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he was offered food, he merely nibbled and let Bofur have the rest. The thought of going mad… Thorin didn't want to think about it. As the fire died, he watched the embers burst and collapse in a bright burst of sparks. He could see within them every tree on his mountain burning, every dwarf crying in grief at losing their loved ones. Thorin stood quickly. Upon the wind came a song, slow and melancholy and surprisingly close. It reminded Thorin of Erebor with its vast halls and magnificent sculptures. It called to him and looking quickly around, Thorin made sure all of the others were asleep and deeming that they were, he went stealthily through the forest until he could hear the music clearly. Thorin stopped and he could hear the music as if he was standing in amidst the singers themselves, but nothing was there. He found himself in clearing, the trees circling him like sinister guards in the bloody moonlight. Pulling his sword from his sheath, Thorin waited for something to come out of the woods and attack him, when he heard the sharp crack of the earth splitting open. Suddenly Thorin felt the ground beneath him give way and he fell, hitting the edge of the bottomless pit hard. Using all of strength. He tried to pull himself out but the grass was too weak to support his weight and grasping frantically to the ground's slick surface vainly, Thorin watched as the world moved away from him in slow motion. It was gone; the whole of Middle Earth he knew was gone. The moon vanished as he fell into oblivion, the days and nights seeming to blend together. All of it was darkness and Thorin prayed he was in a dream and would wake up with all of his mates around him, even the annoying little hobbit. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax and wait for dawn to come; but instead of being greeted by dawn, Thorin was greeted by the sudden decrease of air in his lungs as he was dropped onto a stone floor. Wheezing, he rolled over to catch his breath, but a heart pounding pain wrenched through him and Thorin suddenly felt all of muscles relax and he saw before his world went dark, a pair of black boots, size 10… women's.

* * *

What do you think?R&R


	2. Chapter 2

" Wake em up." Thorin spluttered awake as buckets of ice-cold water were thrown at him. He blinked a few times in the bright light that made up his world and studied the near pitch-black that surrounded his halo of brilliant protection. He could see darker outlines in the darkness and for a second, Thorin thought he was captured by goblins. " _But goblins aren't that tall_" he thought to himself and he squinted slightly to see better only to be halted by a chorus of laughter. Suddenly another chair was swung into view of Thorin and he saw a shadow move from its darkened home.

" Who are you?" A deep voice resonated throughout the chamber commanding Thorin to speak. " I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain."

" Well that is a mouthful isn't it lads?" Another wave of laughter made its way around the room and over the cold stone setting Thorin's nerves on fire. Suddenly she appeared, an apparition among the shadows to take her place in the chair before him. She was beautiful, her long hair framed her face and Thorin saw the Dwarven blood that flowed within by the size of her hands; long fingered and dexterous. Her nose was straight and she had perfect lips that Thorin knew he would have enjoyed kissing. But what made him cringe slightly were her eyes. They resembled a cat's, slit and cool, but Thorin saw that they were golden, golden as a sunset over the Lonely Mountain.

" And you are?" She smiled and Thorin felt his heart lift gently in his breast. " Well at least we know he'll talk. " Thorin groaned; who ever these people were, they were not dwarfs at all. " Of course we're not dwarfs, we are Nefarins."

" Nefarins. What in the hell is a Nefarin?"

" We are and how did you get here?" Next to the woman stepped a man, his long black hair braided down his back, but what startled Thorin was he knew the man's face; it was a face that he had seen many times before. But unlike Thorin he stood about 6'2 with a slight beard starting to grow. Hiding his astonishment at the sight of the man Thorin turned back to the woman.

" So I believe you are the one in charge here." He murmured and she nodded. " I am Lyririden, High Prince of Nefarins at your service." She inclined her head as if to bow, but Thorin knew better. He was in her house and that meant she was in charge and he answered her nod with his own lower bow, giving her the power among her people.

" You have not answered my brother's question."

" He is your brother?" Thorin's eyes darted from her to the man behind her. There was definitely no family resemblance, except possibly the straight black hair, but any thing else that would tie them together wasn't there. " I don't actually know how I arrived here. I remember falling." The woman stared at him; her eyes seemed to change from being a sunset to a river of molten gold, and Thorin felt something he never experienced around a woman.

" Alright you can uncuff him now." She turned back to Thorin. " Well, since my full name is too hard to actually say repeatedly, you may call me Lyra."

" Lyra." He whispered. It rolled off the tongue delicately and she smiled. " Your dinner will be brought to you shortly. " Thorin didn't even know she had moved until the door swung shut behind her, extinguishing all light in the room.

" WHAT? You can't just leave me in here!" A wave of panic overtook Thorin and he paced the room from wall to wall, counting each step to make sure his dimensions were correct from the judgment he made earlier. It was a prison cell, there was no doubt; but Thorin couldn't understand why he was in one. Making his way back to the far wall, his eyes on the supposed door, Thorin sat and ran over what had happened in his mind.

The pit was vivid and clear in his mind, a gaping maw ready to swallow him whole. The rushing of the wind as he fell into the darkness and he caught the faint smell of cherry blossoms along with the smell of earth. He remembered hitting stone; Thorin unconsciously rubbed his bruised jaw and an iron taste filled his mouth. " _Damn I knocked one of my teeth loose. If the day could get any better..." _Thorin pushed the tooth back into place with his tongue and he laid his head against the slab when he heard a grinding noise and a shaft of light burst forth into the room through a narrow crack at the bottom of the door. " Your dinner. When done, place the tray back at the slot." A voice commanded, muffled by the heavy stone. Thorin growled in response and he was plunged back into the never-ending darkness. He leaned back once more on the wall and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
